


Take This Longing

by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)



Series: Something Our Souls Need [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time a dinner party does not end as planned (but with a happy ending!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This Longing

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Leonard Cohen's song with the same name.
> 
> I'm not claiming any of them would want a foursome with the other couple, it's all in my head. I'm still wondering why this turned me on more than most other sex I've written the past years, though. (I suspect it's Danneel and Victoria tbh).

_Late Christmas 2011_

It starts out as a joke. Jared keeps dramatically telling Jensen that, “the Christmas break won’t be the same without you”. It ends up with the six of them planning their business so that they’re all in LA for an evening. Misha is the host of the party, having made sure to have plenty of beer and wine stocked up while the others bring along the food.

Gen and Jared leave first, because she’s tired and Jared just smiles at her brightly before helping her into her coat.

After that, the four of them left move into the living room. “So,” Danneel says, “West’s at your parents?” 

“Yes,” Misha says, sitting on the floor in front of the television. “We didn’t want to keep waking him up with our noise.”

“Fair enough,” she says, even though she is a bit disappointed at not getting to cuddle the boy tonight. Instead Vicki pours her some more wine, a knowing look on her face.

“You can stop by any time we’re home, you know that, right?” she tells Danneel. “We’re happy to have you here. Just give us a ring and-”

And so the evening progresses, the wine keeps flowing steadily and they grow more and more drunk until eventually Danneel is bold enough to ask something she has wanted to for a while now. They’ve been talking about educations, laughing at how Vicki is probably the smartest of the lot (even though she quickly dismisses that as her nerdiness only being a particular brand of cleverness and that she would never be able to convey a fake emotion on screen the way the others do). 

“I read your book,” Danneel starts, rubbing her hands off her jeans. 

“Oh?” Vicki asks, “What did you think of it?” It seems a genuine curiosity—maybe more because Danneel is a friend and not a critic.

“It was very, um, interesting,” she responds and feels the blush creep up on her cheeks. “Yeah.”

“She confessed to me she wants to try it some time,” Jensen blurts out then, and the other three stare at him. Danneel gently slaps him around the back of his head and he mumbles, “Didn’t mean to say that.”  
“Actually,” Misha speaks up and the glint in his eyes betrays what he is thinking before he says it, “You could try it now.” He stares at Vicki who starts to smile and checks out Danneel, trailing her eyes lazily up and down her body. There’s no doubt—Danneel is an attractive woman—and the way the blush on her cheeks intensifies and her eyelids lower are enough for Vicki to take some initiative. 

She gets up and leans into Danneel’s space, hovering in front of her and allowing her a good look into her cleavage—Danneel seizes the opportunity before looking back up at Vicki. “Is that what you want?” Vicki asks, her voice quiet and gentle. Her heart is pounding fast in excitement, blood already rushing down. “Have you thought about it? Me, kissing you?”

Danneel’s mouth drops open, the tip of her tongue peeking out to wet her lips. “Maybe,” she replies, her voice hot and heavy. Jensen immediately recognizes it as her sex voice, and he shifts a little, his jeans tightening in the crotch area.

Misha sits down then, claiming his place on the couch right behind Jensen. Their bodies are pressing together warmly and Jensen wonders if that’s foreshadowing to what the night will bring, but—He can’t bring himself to wonder about that, because Vicki is leaning in to kiss Danneel. 

It’s light and gentle at first, easy enough for either of the ladies to pull back or for the men to object. And when no one does, Vicki deepens the kiss, licking her way into Danneel’s mouth. Danneel brings her hands up around Vicki’s waist, dragging her into her lap. She starts to touch her on back, thighs, sides but avoiding her breasts even though she’s dying to cup her hand around one of them. Vicki must know what she’s thinking though, that she’s shy and feels like it might be inappropriate, because she grabs one of Danneel’s hands and firmly places it on her breast.

Vicki and Jensen groan at the same time. 

Misha is still plastered to Jensen’s back, almost mouthing at his neck, and yet Jensen looks on mesmerized. A finger slips down his jeans, at the back, and he does shudder then but Danneel is still kissing Vicki and he can’t drag his eyes away from the view.

They are moving together in a way that shows they’re both completely at ease with the situation. Vicki is grinding down into Danneel’s lap and Danneel is still squeezing Vicki’s breasts, small moans escaping both their lips.  
“Can you smell them?” Misha then whispers in Jensen’s ear and, with a shock, he realizes he can. It’s subtle, but the smell of sex—of what Danneel smells like when she’s wet and he’s going down on her—it’s there. He nods, breathless, and Misha chuckles. “Imagine how wet they must be.”

“Fuck,” he curses under his breath and Vicki and Danneel break the kiss, staring at him with wide open eyes and flushed cheeks. Their mouths are swollen and Jensen has to swallow again. “You- That looks fucking amazing-“ he confesses and Danneel smiles sweetly at him before dragging Vicki in for another kiss.

This time it’s hotter. Within seconds, she’s pulling at the hem of Vicki’s shirt, until she leans back and raises his arms so Danneel can pull it off. Then Vicki pulls off Danneel’s and they’re both left in their bras and jeans. Hands are everywhere and it’s clear that it won’t stop here, not when Vicki unhooks Danneel’s bra and then throws it away, her hands on Danneel’s breasts and squeezing, rubbing, squeezing some more until Danneel is moaning and throwing back her head. Vicki slides down, kissing her throat and nibbling at her collarbone. She takes her time, and it takes a while before she takes one of Danneel’s nipples into her mouth and sucks.

Jensen’s mouth falls open and Misha is chuckling again. He’s feeling warm and sweaty, and he’s hard in his jeans, and for some reason he doesn’t even care that Misha’s arm slips around his waist and starts trailing circles on his stomach. Danneel turns her head in their direction and sees what’s going on, smiling languidly as Vicki keeps kissing lower and lower until she reaches the edge of Danneel’s jeans. 

“Do you want to take this upstairs?” Vicki mutters into the heat of Danneel’s crotch, smelling her arousal clearly through the damp jeans.

“Yeah,” Danneel answers, and she allows Vicki to stand up before following her into the bedroom. Vicki calls back, “We’re not going to wait for you, boys!”

“Come on,” Misha tells Jensen and then helps him up. His hand slides down the small of Jensen’s back and squeezes his ass, and they take a moment to look at each other: Equally hard in their jeans, equally flushed in their faces. Their breath is coming in puffs and if Jensen hadn’t known better, he’d have said that he and Mish just made out with each other.

Then he follows Misha upstairs, leading him into the first bedroom on their right. It’s large and there’s a huge bed standing in the center of it, the head end pushed up against a square of wall that separates two windows. The curtains are closed and the lights are on and—oh fuck, Vicki is undressing Danneel on the bed. 

Jensen sits down on the other side and watches as Vicki takes off his wife’s panties, her hips immediately arching up into the touch. She’s got her eyes clothes and is fisting the sheets, and Vicki shucks her own jeans and bra before sliding in between Danneel’s legs. She can see the shine of her wetness in the artificial light and starts to press kisses alongside her thighs, taking things slow even though Danneel is probably turned on enough to go for the prize right away.

“Jensen?” Misha says , pushing his body against Jensen’s again and when Jensen turns to look his way Misha presses their mouths together. It’s surprising and warm and although he doesn’t know why, Jensen responds to it immediately. 

“Oh-“ he can hear Danneel gasp and then Vicky, “They look good together, don’t they?”

He keeps kissing Misha. He keeps kissing Misha until he can hear Danneel moan in the background and feels the weight on the bed shift, the mattress dipping behind him and skin sliding on skin, and then Misha pulls off his own shirt and then Jensen’s. He tries his hardest not to think too much, because although it’s definitely foreign territory, he’s also beyond turned on and actually _wants_ to go through with this.

Then he notices Misha stare at their wives and turns to look as well. Vicki is laying on top of Danneel, one leg between hers, moving in the same slow grind as before. Danneel’s hand disappears between Vicki’s legs, moving languidly, and they’re kissing again. It’s as if they don’t even notice the boys in the room anymore. He sees Misha get up from the corner of his eyes, shucking his pants, and thinks, ‘This is it, we’re going to jerk off in front of each other and our wives’ and doesn’t even feel bad about that. If anything, the idea turns him on. Soon, he’ll know what Misha looks like when he’s having sex and he wonders if he’ll think about that when they’re on set.  
Then there are hands on the button of his jeans, and they’re Misha’s. He looks up at his friend and he does look good, in the dim light. Jensen reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss. Misha goes along with it for a minute, and then tells Jensen, “Get up and face the women.”

He gulps, arousal shooting through his body as he does what Misha told him to. Deft hands push down his jeans and boxers in one go, and he shudders at the fresh air brushing against his burning skin. 

Misha is undressing behind him, but what’s interesting for now is that Danneel pulls her hand away from Vicki and—jesus christ—puts her fingers in her own mouth. She seems blissed out and Vicki turns to look at Jensen and Misha. Which reminds him of Misha, still behind him, and he turns his head to look. Misha’s standing naked by the bedside drawer, obviously looking for something. His cock is bobbing along to his movements and he is flushed from his chest to his thighs. It’s hot. It’s really fucking hot and Jensen has just admitted that to himself. He drops his hand down to his dick, assuming that Misha will hand him the bottle of lube after slicking up himself. Misha, however, drops the tube onto the bed and gently circles Jen’s wrist with his fingers. “No,” he whispers against Jensen’s mouth and kisses him again, however briefly.

He’s fairly sure his precome drips onto the carpet, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Misha’ll probably like that, as a souvenir to this night.

“Bend over the bed,” Misha then tells him, and Jensen realizes that each time he’s being told to do something, a hot shiver of _want_ racks through his body. He does as Misha’s told him to and looks at the women. They have reverted their position—Danneel is now mouthing between Vicki’s legs and Vicki’s hips are bucking up into her gentle touches. Her hands are splayed on Vicki’s hips and Jensen is so distracted that he almost gets a heart attack when something hot and warm nestles itself between his ass cheeks. He wants to comment on how that doesn’t feel like fingers and realizes that it’s Misha’s tongue.

“Oh god,” he moans, his thighs trembling as he spreads his legs a little further, bends over some more. The women are now looking at them, at Misha fucking Jensen’s ass open with his tongue and Jensen—of all people—enjoying it so much that he doesn’t know how much longer he’s going to last. 

He makes a wanton image. Danneel has never seen her husband look like this, coming apart like this way before his actual orgasm, so she gets up and kisses him. Vicki places herself behind her, her breasts warm and full against her back. When Danneel breaks the kiss, Vicki asks Jensen, “Do you want to know what your wife tastes like on the tongue of another woman?”

Jensen nods, moaning when Misha slips a finger in alongside his tongue. Danneel lies back down on her back and Vicki starts to eat her out again—expertly, deftly, going right for her clit this time. Danneel writhes and moans in the sheets, and she grabs hold of Jensen’s hand. Right when Jensen thinks she’s going to come, Vicki pulls away and smirks at her. Then she straightens up and kisses Jensen.  
It’s weird, tasting someone else mixed in with the familiarity of Danneel’s wetness. He kisses Vicki back though, and then there’s another finger up his ass. 

Misha keeps stretching him, his fingers working rapidly because he doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. Or how much more Jensen can take. He presses in a third finger and closes his eyes, the tightness of Jensen around his finger only a forebode to what he’ll soon feel around his dick. “You ready?” he eventually asks Jensen, who nods. 

He pulls out his fingers and wipes them off the sheets. Then he slips on a condom and pours some more lube onto his dick. Positioning himself behind Jensen, he makes Jen spread his legs a little further before he nudges the head of his cock against his ass. 

Vicki goes back to town on Danneel. Danneel stares at how Misha slowly pushes his cock into Jensen, his face contorted in something between discomfort and pleasure. His hand is still squeezing hers, and when Misha bottoms out—when Jensen moans—when Vicki rapidly fucks and spreads and slides her fingers in and out of Danneel and her tongue still works on her clit, she starts to come. There’s no reason to stay quiet, so she doesn’t. Her moans are loud and seem to amplify the shocks of pleasure that race through her body. Vicki slows down a bit but doesn’t stop until Danneel has stopped moving—there are several lighter aftershocks she finger-fucks her friend through before finally pulling out. 

She rubs the slick between her fingers for a moment before sticking them into her mouth, looking at Jensen and her husband. “She tastes so good,” she tells Jensen, and then turns to Danneel. “It’s true. You taste fucking amazing.”

Danneel smiles and kisses Vicki again. “I know,” she responds. She’s already working her finger between Vicki’s legs. The short hairs are coarse against her hand, her fingers immediately slipping in the wetness. Then she gently pushes Vicki over onto her bed, so Jensen is almost leaning over her, and goes down on her again. The tips from the book race through her mind, and when she keeps avoiding Vicki’s clit for several long minutes it earns her a couple of frustrated pulls at her hair. 

Jensen keeps looking, watching Danneel’s breasts jiggle along to her movements, and Misha is fucking him—which feels far better than he’d ever thought it could be. Misha has slipped his hand around Jensen’s waist and starts to jerk him off lightly. Whenever he squeezes his muscles tighter together, Misha moans loudly and fucks him harder. He can’t do much besides stay bent over and take it; love every second of it.

Misha watches as Vicki gets more and more worked up, arching her back as she begs for Danneel to go for her clit, to fuck her with her fingers or with her tongue, turning him on as much as fucking Jensen does. As much as Jensen’s dick—hot and hard and leaking precome in his hand—does. His thighs are tensing up and he can feel the heat in his belly spread throughout his body. It’s getting more difficult to control his actions, and then Vicki moans—Danneel’s got three fingers up her cunt and Misha thinks he can almost see the contractions as they squeeze her fingers together. 

He comes, biting down into Jensen’s shoulder as his hips make a few more shocking movements. Danneel is looking at them and he starts to jerk off Jensen, a few last spurts of semen filling up the condom. It’s easy from this angle, to slide a thumb across the head and play with the tightness of his fist, and then Danneel comes up to kiss Jensen and he can feel how Vicki’s fingers play with Jensen’s balls. They sometimes touch his own oversensitive cock, still buried deep inside Jensen—and then Jensen is coming, spurting come across Danneel’s stomach, thighs, and the sheets. He feels the contractions around his own cock and groans, though he waits with pulling out until Jensen sags forward, held up only by Danneel and Vicki. 

Misha goes to throw away the condom in the bathroom and Danneel and Vicki make Jensen lay down on the bed. Danneel crawls on top of him, kissing him and whispering, “I love you” in his ear. 

Vicki watches the two of them and smiles, because it’s almost as if their love radiates through to her. When Misha comes back to the bed, she pulls him down on to it and cuddles up with him. The space is quite tight, but she doesn’t mind all that much—the air in the room is feeling much cooler now that she isn’t as aroused anymore. Misha kisses her and then looks over at where Jensen and Danneel are laying, quietly whispering to each other.

“Jensen?” he says, feeling the need to check up on his friend—if he’s not going through a gay freak-out after accidental (but awesome) sex. 

Jensen props himself up on one elbow, and apart from the faint blush on his cheeks and messy hair he looks the same as normal. He leans in and presses a kiss against Jensen’s lips, and then reaches a bit further and kisses Danneel too.

“You can stay here or we can put you in the guest room,” Vicki mumbles from somewhere near Misha’s armpit. 

Danneel and Jensen don’t respond. They just cuddle up and fall asleep.

-

The next morning is somewhat awkward, the four of them waking up to limbs just about everywhere and barely space to breathe. Jensen has an impressive bruise on his shoulder from where Misha bit him, and Danneel’s inner thighs are covered with small hickeys. There’s one on Vicki’s breast, and Misha grins smugly as he proclaims that he’s the only one who got away unscathed.

Danneel promptly responds by kneeling down and sucking a hickey into his ass. Vicki laughs and Jensen slaps on it as they walk down to get some breakfast before both couples go their own way again.

{ fin}


End file.
